Lori Grimes (Road to Survival)
Lori Grimes (née unknown) is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 5 - The Prison' Lori is only seen running from the prison, Judith in her arms, before she is shot by Lilly Caul. As a Playable Character Lori *'Persona': Citizen *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All ranged teammates get a medium bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage. *'Adrenaline Rush': Protective Shot (Deal 300% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +35% defense for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Lori - "Days Gone Bye" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +15% HP and +15% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Protection (Deal 375% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +30% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Lori - "Made To Suffer" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Ferocity (Deal 350% damage to up to three enemies. Up to 3 enemies get -50% defense for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Lori - "Days Gone Bye" * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Alert * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Sturdy Shooting (Deal 250% damage and Impair for 2 turns for up to 3 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Lori - "Road to Survival" #1 * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +45% HP. * Adrenaline Rush: Invigorate (All teammates regain up to +45% of their max HP, and recover from Attack and Defense Penalties. All other teammates regain up to 20% of their max AP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Lori - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Fast * Role: Support * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Disorienting Slash (Deal 350% damage and Impair for 1 turn to a line of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 20% of their max AP.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Lori - "Road to Survival" #3 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Alert * Role: Support * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Enervate And Encourage (Deal 300% damage and impair for 1 turn to up to 2 enemies. Up to 3 teammates get +60% attack and +60% defense for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) * Active Skill: Focus (Up to 3 teammates get focus for 2 turns.) Death ;Killed By *Philip Blake (Caused) *Lilly Caul While escaping, Carl starts to run too fast and Rick is forced to run faster to catch up with him, leaving some space between him and Lori. Meanwhile, The Governor notices the Grimes family fleeing and orders Lilly Caul to finish them off. As a result, she takes a shot at Lori, shooting her in the gut and killing her. The killing blow also causes Lori to accidentally crush her infant daughter. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lori has killed: *Judith Grimes (Accidental) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances The Walking Dead: Road to Survival *Area 5 - The Prison (No Lines) Trivia * Lori Days Gone Bye is one of many Epic characters that can be ascended into Legendary characters. For other characters, see Ascendable Characters. * Lori Made to Suffer is one of many characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Life Steal. * Lori Days Gone Bye and Lori Road to Survival #3 are two of many characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Neutralize. * Lori Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have Retribution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Retribution. Category:Road to Survival Category:The Prison Category:Deceased Category:Life Steal Category:Neutralize Category:Retribution Category:Ascendable Characters